My Sweet Lover
by Kirei Sekai
Summary: AU Five mysterious princes from different kingdoms are searching for a young human to serve as a blood vessel. They attend a private school for the rich and most famous blood lines only known to vampires. Each wanting to target someone different, but, something unordinary is attracting them to a certain someone... What happens when all five princes target the same person...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_I sighed heavily as I watched the rain gently tap against my apartment window._

_I heard my door open forcefully, and saw my mother, drenched in water, standing at the entrance. "Kuroko-chan! Look what just arrived today!" She waved a letter in the air. I studied it, a gold envelope with a rose seal... Could it be from 'that' academy?_

_"Mother? Where did you get this? And you should probably dry yourself first." I said smiling gently as I slowly got up from my chair and walked over to her._

_"Oh! You see, as I was grocery shopping, a man walked over to me and gave me this letter! He said to give it to Tetsuya Kuroko. " She said smiling. "Also, I'll dry myself later!" She added. I face-palmed. She easily accepts a letter from a stranger..._

_"Mother. Are you sure that isn't for someone else?" I sighed._

_"Of course I' sure, silly! It says your name on the front, see?" I looked up at her, she was pointing at my name._

_"May I see that?" I extended my hand out._

_"Of course! It is yours after all! And I'll be making dinner and dry myself off, call me if you need anything!" She handed me the letter and skipped out happily._

_I sighed and sat on my bed to open up the letter. It read:_

**_Dear Tetsuya Kuroko,_**  
**_You are official invited to the prestigious; Teiko Academy._**  
**_We offer you a free scholar ship to any colleges and classes that exceed to your highest expectations. Free living space, breakfast, lunch, and dinner._**  
**_If you would like more information, please attend the meeting on month/date/year. At 9:00 P.M. Thank you for your time, and we hope you will attend._**

_This was a little too suspicious.. I thought to myself as I placed the letter down on my desk. I stood up, and went out my door to head to dinner._

_I closed my door and thought to myself; 'Why was a well-known rich school inviting a poor person such as myself?'_

_The door shut, leaving the invitation in it._

* * *

**_Continue? {Kuroko is male}_**


	2. Chapter 2

**私の甘い恋人 [C1]**

* * *

The air was filled with the sicken taste of despair. I was powerless against their will. Chained to a bed, being used as a toy for their sick pleasures. I was broken, bent, hopeless. With little hope, I wondered if my true hero would come and save me from my endless nightmares...But it was only a useless dream. No one ever came..

I jolted awake sweating and gasping. "Another dream huh..?" I placed my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes to ease away the pain. "Kuroko-chan? All you alright?" My mother rushed In my room and sat beside me on my bed. "Yes, I'm alright. Just a nightmare." I said as I laid back down. "Do you need something to drink? Perhaps I could make you something to eat?" My mother asked worriedly. "No. It's okay, it was just a dream." I explained and sat back up to go use the bathroom. "If you say so.. If you need me, you can always count on me to help you, okay?" She stood up and gave me a worried look before she exited the room. "Alright. Thank you for being there for me mother.." I whispered and headed out the door.

"Kuroko-chan! What do you think of the letter?" My mother smiled at me and continued to eat her breakfast. "I don't know.. It seems too suspicious to me." I said. My mother placed her utensils down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Well, I think it is a great opportunity for you to get into a great college." She explained. "I'll give you sometime to think about it." My mother placed her dish and utensils in the sink and walked up to her room.

I looked at the calendar in my room. It showed Saturday. "Maybe I should do some research on this so-called Teiko Academy." I thought to myself and switched on my laptop.

* * *

[Enter website here]

**REGISTER** **MORE** **INFORMATION** **STAFF** **HELP**

Welcome to the official page for Teiko Academy. This is an academy to help students exceed in future schools and to increase knowledge to excel. Click on the tabs above if you need to register, help, more information, or, about and who the staffs are.

I read the introduction on the page and continued on by pressing the [MORE INFORMATION] tab.

**MORE INFORMATION**  
On this tab, you may learn about the history about Teiko Academy, founders, and the location of he academy.

_Founders:_ No information or history found on this person

_History_: This academy was built in 1942 during World War 2. It was hard for most people to find this academy since it was built near the edge of a cliff. No one knew why it was built on this particular spot. Rumor has it that a young child made the academy her own home and began to live there in a secret attic. [INCOMPLETE. NO OTHER FACTS FOUND.]

_Location_: Near the cliff. [NO EXACT LOCATION]

"..." I stared at the screen dumbfounded. I did not know what to think of this school anymore. Either way, it was well known for some reason. "Maybe I should attend to find out more about this academy..." I thought.

* * *

It was 8:00 A.M. Sunday. "Kuroko-chan! Come down for breakfast!" My mother shouted. "Alright I am coming." I said and left to go get breakfast. I stopped by the counter and saw something that caught my eye. "An article...?" I wondered to myself.

**NEWS!**

Five princes attending Teiko Academy?! The five princes are well-known for their good-looks, kindness, full of riches. But they are mysterious. No wonder they would want to attend one of the best academy's in Japan!-

_'...Who are these princes...?'_

* * *

**_Continue...? _**


End file.
